


Teens

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hit his head against the headboard of the bed. Why, oh why had he been so stupid? Oh yeah, because after over a year of nursing his little crush he was so fucking in love with Rodney that being in the same room with him was heaven and hell all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teens

"See you tomorrow! Oh and take this," Rodney said and pushed two wrapped pieces of cake into John's hands.

"Thanks," John said, and then the door was closed.

John felt like he was rooted to the spot, cake in hand, watching the McKays' front door where his best friend in the world lived. Except that John had risked that friendship with an innocent looking book, which at this very moment might be picked up by Rodney, carried up the stairs, and opened to be read.

It was that thought that finally got John moving. He practically ran all the way home and into his room, only shouting "Fine!" when his mother asked how the party had been.

John put the pieces of cake on his nightstand and lay down on the bed. He looked at them, remembering how Rodney's fingers had brushed with his when he'd put them in John's hands. Which really was the whole problem.

John felt as if he was going to be sick and it wasn't the cake, although he had eaten far too much of it because he had been so nervous that he had to occupy himself. Now he was past nervous and more in the realms of full on panic.

He had a back-up plan of course. If Rodney would look at him strangely and be all awkward and _not_ the 'I think I feel the same way' awkward, he'd say that his mother had chosen the book. 'I _wanted_ to give you a Star Wars action figure, but my dad stepped on it, so I asked Mom to buy something else, and she picked up that book. Oh, it was a book about a _gay_ teen? How strange. Let's never ever talk about it again.' He'd actually practiced the surprise in the mirror.

It had made sense to him at the time, but now he could only shake his head at it. What had he been thinking? Rodney was the smartest person he knew. And even if he was socially awkward and blind at times, he knew John better than just about anyone else. He'd see through John's little ploy immediately.

John hit his head against the headboard of the bed. Why, oh why had he been so stupid? Oh yeah, because after over a year of nursing his little crush he was so fucking in love with Rodney that being in the same room with him was heaven and hell all at once.

And then Rodney would touch his arm or whisper in his ear or just look at him in that way, like in the cafeteria the other day when some girls walked by and giggled. It got his hopes up and it was all Rodney's fault. It had made John stupid. And he was smart, damn near as smart as Rodney.

He wondered if he could just call Rodney and tell him the book was a mistake, it was for someone else's birthday. But that was even more suspicious, and Rodney would surely check out the book in the library.

He was so screwed.

The next morning, John was not just still in panic, but also really tired, because he'd hardly sleep at all. When he saw Rodney coming up to him at his locker, he stopped breathing.

He tried to tell himself to calm down. Rodney wasn't homophobic. They made fun of the manliness of the football team together and actually John remembered how when they had discussed Oscar Wilde and some of the guys had snickered, Rodney had turned to them and said, "You're lucky that _stupidity_ isn't outlawed at this time in this country." John could have kissed him then.

"Hey John," Rodney said cheerfully.

"H-hey," John brought out.

"Can you give me your History notes? I think I slept through that class."

"Sure," John said, beginning to breathe again. Disaster averted. Or at least postponed. Rodney hadn't read it yet.

After school, Rodney asked if John wanted to come over, he'd start experimenting with the chem lab he'd gotten for his birthday. So they ended up in Rodney's room. Rodney immediately sat down at his desk where various containers with colorful substances were lined up. John settled on Rodney's bed as he usually did.

Then his gaze fell onto Rodney's nightstand, where The Book lay, clearly marked two thirds into it. John could almost hear the alarm sounds in his head 'Red Alert, Red Alert, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill'.

"John?" Rodney asked, apparently not for the first time.

John looked at him. Rodney looked at where John's gaze had been transfixed. "Have you read it?"

Oh God. John wasn't prepared for this. Rodney hadn't given him the slightest hint about what he thought of the whole thing. If John denied it now, Rodney might keep any thoughts on the matter to himself. If he didn't, he couldn't later.

But Rodney's next question saved him from having to answer. "I don't suppose there's any sex in it?"

"I don't think so," John said. Smooth. That was great. Kept all options open.

"Yeah, I figured," Rodney said and turned back to his desk.

Okay. Stop and rewind. Had Rodney just said he'd wanted to read about gay sex? And had that been an admission that he masturbated thinking about the two of them doing all kinds of things together as John did just about every night? Or was Rodney just curious? Maybe he just didn't want to give himself away either?

John looked at the back of Rodney's head, at the blond strands that he wanted to run his fingers through. Then he just couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'm gay," he blurted out.

Rodney stopped and turned around in his chair. "I know," he said, giving John the look he only got when he was stupid. "I have eyes, you know. Every time a girl other than Elizabeth or Teyla wants to talk to you, you get that panicked look and _not_ like you don't know what to say, more 'Oh God, what if they _want_ something from me!?' And don't think I didn't notice you ogling the ass of the football team."

John was about to protest that he did no such thing. Rodney's ass was the only one on his mind all the time.

But Rodney continued, "And you have a thing for Ronon."

"What?" John said, because he had really no idea how Rodney would come up with that. Sure, he liked to hang out with him sometimes. He was the only guy on the football team who didn't look down on him just because he was Rodney's best friend. He was just cool.

"Are you two together?" Rodney asked, and John could only stare at him because it sounded almost vulnerable. Rodney was _never_ vulnerable, at least not about himself. When he was under attack, he was just louder.

"No," John said vehemently. "We're just friends. Plus he has a thing for Elizabeth. _And_ Teyla."

"Who doesn't?" Rodney said wistfully.

"I," John said, and Rodney looked at him.

John waited for him to ask the question. 'Who do _you_ have a thing for?' Really, Rodney was smart. How hard could it be for him to figure out that John was in love with him? But Rodney turned and looked out of the window and got that look that said he was thinking hard.

John pulled his feet up and lay down on the bed. For some reason all the panic had vanished now and he just wanted this to be over with, one way or another. Okay, he'd really prefer if Rodney might give him some hope that he might return his feelings at some point.

Suddenly the bed dipped next to him. He opened his eyes. Rodney was looking down at him, insecure for once, which was another thing you didn't see in Rodney.

"Why did you give me that bo-"

"Yes!" John interrupted him, because he couldn't stand this any longer.

"Yes, what?" Rodney asked confused.

John propped himself up on his hands so that he was closer to Rodney. "You. It's you."

Rodney's eyes slowly lit up, and then they both leaned forward and... It was exactly and nothing at all like John had imagined their first kiss. He opened up his mouth a bit, and Rodney did the same, and then John moved his head sideways a bit, and hmm, that was even nicer.

Then he felt the tip of Rodney's tongue on his lower lip, which was kind of weird, but also good, and he pushed his own tongue against Rodney's, and Rodney began to push and push until John lay on the bed again and Rodney lay half on top of him.

John realized that his hands were free and he moved them into Rodney's hair. Rodney moaned, and it was the best sound ever, and then suddenly the weight was gone from John and his lips were shiny and alone as Rodney jumped up from the bed.

John had just about brought his brain back to functioning, which was soon to be followed by panicking, when he saw Rodney locking the door and coming back. Oh yeah. Good idea. It wouldn't do for Mrs. McKay or Jeannie to interrupt them.

Interrupt them... John thought of the things they might now possibly be doing that couldn't be interrupted, and he flushed.

Then Rodney's lips were back on his, and thinking ceased as he simply felt. Felt Rodney's lips on his, felt Rodney's hand in his, skin on skin as they slowly undressed each other, fumbling through it, but it didn't matter because John had been waiting for this so long, had so many dreams about being with Rodney that finally being here was wonderful even if the act itself left room for improvement.

And despite clothes that wouldn't come off the way they should and an elbow in his ribs and a thigh pressing too hard to be pleasurable, they ended up a panting bundle, sticky and satiated and kissing and ecstatic and giddy as if they had just found the answer to all the universe's questions.

And in a way they had.


End file.
